Truth
by XxXxLi chanxXxX
Summary: Mikan the lost princess, Kuromei the talking cat , Natsume the charming prince , Luna the fake witch plz review rewritten


**WARNING MAY CONTAIN: SPELLING ERRORS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;;**

Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice 

Chapter one: Flying ship?!

------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful day in this peaceful city; people were walking down the streets rushing to get to work, snow falling to the ground, airships soaring into the sky, kids playing on the streets. Oh what a peaceful day it is today.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111**

--'' OH WHY, OH WHY, why did this peaceful morning have to be ruined, oh the dra-

_**CUT!**_

_Oi, narrator, STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC and what you just said was not on the script!!!_

_But the script sounded so boring so I spiced it up._

_Just do what you were paid to do, __**read the script**_

_baka director_

_I heard that_

_**CONTINUE WITH THE STORY**_

I bet you wondering who was the person who said yay, well, the person who said yay was our, one and only princess, Mikan Sakura who is currently 12 years old.

She was known for her cheerful attitude and cheerful smile and clumsiness and, well there are lots of things that she is known for.

Well, let's go and see what our little princess Mikan Sakura is doing.

-----------------------------------

"yay, yay ya-" Mikan was so excited that she kept on saying yay but was then interrupted by a maid.

" Princess, its very unlady like to continuously say **yay**" The maid said as she looked at the princess

"Well, I don't care because I get to see grandpa tomorrow which is my birthday" She chirped as she ran off to her room.

"Hmm, what should I pack for my trip to grandpa's house" (A/N . don't you mean castle) She thought as she stood at her door way of her walkthrough wardrobe.

(A/N: well let's skip on this bit because I don't really care what she packs)

-------------------------------

The next day!

"Oh hime sama"

"ZzZzZzZzZzZ."

"HIME SAMA!!!!"

"ah hehehe flying cats" Mikan said while drooling abit in her sleep.

The maid got pissed off by this so she got a bucket of water and poured it on Mikan.

Mikan got up immediately then shouted" AAAHHHHHH, THE WATER GOD IS ATTACKING!!!"

"hime sama, its time to go"

"to go where?" Mikan said sheepishly

" to go visit your grandfather, of course" The maid said with a sweet fake smile.

"Oh, OHHHH"

Mikan got up and did her daily morning routines then she was about to go to the throne room. When she just remembered, she forgot to put on her necklace which had her family heirloom, her family heirloom looked a silver ring with special designs in it and another ring that was made of meteorite with the name Natsume engraved in it(she put it on a necklace chain since the ring didn't fit any of her fingers) she also forgot to wake up her pet cat so it could go with her.

So Mikan went to bed and put her hand under one of her pillows to find her then put on her neck.

She woke up Kuromei (her pet cat) who was sleeping on her couch that she had in her room.

The cat woke up then jumped on to Mikan's head. O.O

Then they both walked to the throne room.

"otou san, oka san I will be going visit grandfather now" Mikan said while looking at her parents with her big, innocent, olive colored eyes.

Her father replied "Have fun" while her mother gave her a simple nod.

------------------------------------------

The Palace guards placed Mikan's belongings on to the carriage while sat inside thinking of a boy named Natsume Hyuuga

" I wonder what's he doing right now" she thought as she stared at the sky

------------------------------------------

A boy who had pitch black hair and crimson eyes was sitting under a cherry blossom tree that was on a hill and snow surrounded him.

"Happy birthday Mikan" The boy thought as he stared at the ring which was attached to a chain that was in his hand. The ring was made of meteorite and the name Mikan was engraved in the inside of the ring.

--------------------------------------------

Mikan had been on the Flying ship which was taking her to her grandfather's castle for an hour or so and she getting bored.

"I wish something exciting would happen" She thought as she look down from the edge of the ship.

KABOOM

"Okay that back" She thought as she saw people panicking.

**"Passengers…. Please don't be alarmed, the engine just exploded and now….. WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!!!!!!!!"**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Some people screamed

"OMG!!!!!!!!!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!"

"Oh what a way to make this situation worse" She thought.  
The flying ship exploded into million pieces, making it look like fireworks.

It looked like that no one would survive what had just happen.

----------------------------------------

HAR HAR HAR, I rewrote this story since it was kinda confusing and im having summer school holidays right now.

Now where is my chocolate mousse

couple minutes later

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Someone ate my mousse goes and cries in the corner


End file.
